When you're gone
by lonely-fallon
Summary: Summary: He loves her and she felt the same way, but what if the love of his life came back? Who will he choose? The woman that holds his heart or the woman that he can’t live without?
1. when you're gone

lonely-fallon: Hey guys! Well, this is my first story here in cardcaptor sakura, this counts as my second fanfic, sigh my other story is not doing good and after reading so many great CCS stories I was inspired to write one myself. Hope you guys will enjoy this one.

Summary: He loves her and she felt the same way, but what if the love of his life came back to him? Who will he choose? The woman that holds his heart or the woman that he can't live without?

Disclaimer: Don't own and please don't sue

* * *

**_When you're gone_**

_by: lonely-fallon_

* * *

I always need time on my own 

I never thought I need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up by you're side

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone the pieces of my heart I'm missing you

When you're gone the face I came to know is missing to

When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay

I miss you

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry bout this chapter... gomen, it's just the theme song of this fanfic. The title is when you're gone by Avril Lavigne. I have to use this song in the fanfic. I don't own the song so don't sue. 


	2. Zanluca building

lonely-fallon: Hey guys! well, here it goes... Hope you guys like it and please make a review, i want to know the things that i have to improve and your reactions, flames are slightly welcome (-.-) BUT don't be that harsh... Remeber this is after all my first fanfic here in CCS... (,)

Summary: He loves her and she felt the same way, but what if the love of his life came back? Who will he choose? The woman that holds his heart or the woman that he can't live without?

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue

_**

* * *

**_

**_When you're gone_**

_by: lonely-fallon_

* * *

Chapter 1

Zanluca building

* * *

It was 10 in the evening when a man about his twenties came running on the upper floor of Zanluca building. A man with chocolate hair and amazing amber eyes hurriedly went up until the 20th floor and then stood at the edge of it, feeling the nice breeze a tear rolled down his cheeks as the memory flashed back. 

FLASHBACK

"Hey Meiling, you have to see these results, at this rate the fashion house will again be the number fashion house in the world!" The man said joyfully while getting the papers and a box from his table and slowly approached the woman in the couch.

"Meiling, I can't wait for our wedding, I've bought our wedding rings, if you want you can try it now so if there's any problem we still have time to fix it." He said while opening the box that contained a very gorgeous diamond ring.

The man waited for Meiling's next move and was surprised when she threw the wedding ring. "Syaoran we need to talk."

"What's the problem Meiling?" Syaoran asked baffled by her actions.

"I don't think… I can marry you anymore…" The woman said while looking at Syaoran.

"What?! Why? What's the problem?" Syaoran asked in a worried tone.

"It's just that I don't want to marry you anymore…It's just-" Meiling was cut off.

"Meiling! 5 years! 5 years of our relation and you're just throwing it away that easily?!"

"Syaoran please calm down, I don't want to marry you anymore because you're… you're suffocating me, you always tell me what to do, Syaoran I have a life for God's sake!" Meiling yelled.

"I only want you to be happy!" Syaoran yelled back.

"You know what, forget it, let's just finish this relationship." Meiling said while getting her purse.

"Meiling please don't leave me…" Syaoran kneeled in front of her and hugged her tight. "Please, what do you want? Time? Space?! You name it, just please don't leave me." Syaoran hugged her but Meiling was struggling really hard and at last she broke free from Syaoran.

"Fine! If I can't have you then I'll just have to kill myself…" Syaoran said while getting up "I have to die" Syaoran snapped and broke all the glass figurines in his way.

"What are you talking Syaoran, stop! Please stop it!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Another tear flowed down his cheek and he finally decided that it was time, he hung his right foot but he was surprised when he heard someone by his side. He looked at his right side to find an auburn haired woman with a very fragile body standing next to him.

"I want to die. I have to die." The woman repeated several times then she hung her foot. "I don't deserve to live." When she was about to jump from the building Syaoran immediately ran by her side and grabbed her which caused them to fall back.

"Get off of me! I have to die… I have to" The woman struggled but failed to get away from his grasp; she just lied there with him and cried her heart out. Syaoran, baffled with the girl in his arms just observed her and her never let his arms go.

MOMENTS LATER

"Sorry about that…" The woman said while going down the stairs with her so called suicide-mate.

"That's ok, uhmm, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Syaoran asked while looking at the woman who stopped.

"You really want to know?" The woman whispered but loud enough for Syaoran to hear, he just nodded then sat down to listen to her story. The woman also sat down and began narrating it.

"Hmmm, first of all if you think that my life is perfect then you're wrong. My life's not that great if that's what you think. Starting with my parents, my mother died when I was only three years old then after that my father acted different, the kind one the I knew somewhat disappeared then it seemed like another soul came inside his body… he started going out with anyone who presents themselves to him then when one of those god damn woman came to him and said that she has his baby, he left me and my brother alone, he never visited us even once, he never invited us to his wedding…" The woman stopped and looked at Syaoran who was silently listening to her, and then he motioned for her to go on…

"Anyway, so my brother Touya, has to work in order to support our daily living, of course studying and working at the same time is hard so I decided that I should do all the house chores, growing up I noticed that my brother was having a really hard time with the expenses so I told him that I should also get myself a part time job , at first he was really mad at me and he didn't spoke to me in one week but then seeing that I am really sure about my decision he had no choice but to agree." The woman said while laughing to herself.

"Then at work I met Jayrick, we had a wonderful relationship even though my brother was against it, I still went to Jay's side, I gave him everything, money and my undivided attention, I even turned my back against Touya and in turn I found out that he was spending time with another woman, much prettier, smarter and has even lots of money than me, I was really…sad about it, then all of my problems came rushing in my thoughts starting from my father, my brother then Jayrick, it all seemed to much for me to handle so I decided to end it, after all it's much better to feel the pain all at once than to feeling it very slowly…" The woman finished tears were threatening to fall from her eyes but she held it back and turned towards the guy beside her.

"Now it's your turn" The woman said cheerfully.

Syaoran was take aback by her actions, 'she's good in hiding her emotions even though she wanted to cry, to get mad, she masks all of this and shows a cheerful face' Syaoran thought while staring at the woman beside her.

"Hello?" The woman waved her hand in front of Syaoran which caused him to get back to his senses.

"Oh, sorry, Uhmm, the name's Li Syaoran but you can call me Syaoran for short." He said while extending his hand.

The woman looked at him for a moment then gently shook his hand "Kinomoto Sakura but I prefer to be called Sakura. Now what about you're story?" Sakura said while they both let go of the hand shake.

"Oh, mine? It's not really important." He said while getting up and dusting his pants but Sakura immediately pulled him back to his seat and glared at him.

"That's unfair, I told you mine so you have to tell me yours."

"Fine, fine" Syaoran said while giving a soft chuckle.

Sakura folded her knees and rested her chin on it and remained very silent.

"Ok then, I'll also start with my family. As you can see I'm Li Syaoran the son of Li Yelan. My mother expected me to be the best in all aspects and pushed me to be what I am today. Having a mother like her, I was really hurt by all her words and everything she does. My anger was contained in a glass that seems like it was hard to break but I don't know, I guess the pain and the anger that I have been holding for so long bursts out and broke the thick glass. I screamed at her shouted at her and even cried in front of her, I thought that it was the end of it but I was wrong, my mother became very strict and even pushed me to marry someone I don't even know and mind you I really hate arranged marriage. While walking the busy streets of Tomoeda, I bumped into Meiling, she was just an ordinary girl and I can't help but be amused by her, she was also the very first person to see through my mother's mask, I fell in love with her and just like you I turned my back to my family, we spent 5 years with our relationship and just when we were about to get married she backed out…" Syaoran finished and looked at Sakura.

"Earth to Sakura?!" Now it was his turn to wave his hand in front of her.

"Gaining her senses, she glanced at her watch it was now 11:30" Standing up she bowed at the man in front of her "Sorry but I have to go, I have to go back to my brother... They said he's been waiting for me the whole time…Thanks for the time and also thanks for saving my life." She then again bowed and rushed down the stairs.

Syaoran also decided to get home, he also have to do some explaining to his mother.

'That was weird' He thought as he chuckled when he reached his car.


End file.
